Packed bed reaction vessels are widely used in unit operations where a controlled residence time and thorough mixing is desired for reactants. Certain packed bed reaction vessels are adapted to support reactions between liquid phase and gas phase reactants. For example, an oxidizer is generally employed in an LPG Merox unit to oxidize a sulfur-containing component that is separated from a hydrocarbon stream. “Merox” is an acronym for mercaptan oxidation. It is a proprietary catalytic chemical process developed by UOP LLC used in oil refineries and natural gas processing plants to remove mercaptan from liquefied petroleum gas (LPG), propane, butanes, light naphthas, by converting them to liquid hydrocarbon disulfides. More specifically, in a mercaptan extraction unit, a caustic stream is mixed with the hydrocarbon stream that includes mercaptan, and the mercaptan extraction unit produces a mercaptan-depleted stream and a first stream that includes a sulfur-containing component. The sulfur-containing component generally includes mercaptide, which is a reaction product of the caustic stream and the mercaptan from the hydrocarbon stream. The first stream is mixed with an appropriate catalyst and air to facilitate oxidation of the sulfur-containing component into disulfides, and the mixture of the first stream, catalyst, and air is introduced into the oxidizer to oxidize the mercaptide into disulfide.
Various reactant input and mixing configurations are employed in packed bed reaction vessels to maximize mixing of the liquid phase and gas phase reactants. For example, it is generally known to configure liquid phase inputs and gas phase inputs into the packed bed reaction vessels to maximize homogeneity of the distribution of the respective phases. It also known to mix the liquid phase and the gas phase, followed by introducing the mixture into the pack bed reaction vessel. However, it is difficult to achieve homogenous distribution of the liquid and gas phases into the packed bed reaction vessel when the respective phases are combined prior to introducing the mixture into the packed bed reaction vessel. Existing distributors generally include a horizontally-disposed pipe with holes spaces along a top thereof. However, with such configuration of the holes, an upstream portion of the distributor generally discharges mainly the gas phase, while a downstream portion of the distributor generally discharges the liquid phase. As a result, the liquid and gas phases are not adequately mixed upon introducing into the packed bed reaction vessel.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a unit for processing a liquid/gas phase mixture that can maximize homogeneity of the distribution of the liquid/gas phase mixture within a vessel. Further, it is desirable to provide a mercaptan oxidation system that includes an oxidizer with a distributor disposed there that can maximize the homogeneity of the distribution of a liquid/gas phase mixture within the oxidizer. Further still, it is desirable to provide a method of processing a liquid/gas phase mixture in a vessel where the homogeneity of the distribution of the liquid/gas phase mixture in the vessel is maximized. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.